


Let Me Take Care of You

by Pluie13



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Like the amount of fluff is ridiculous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluie13/pseuds/Pluie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's got a cold, but there's no way Zayn's gonna let such a <i>minor detail</i> ruin his surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting this on ao3 *runs and hides under the bed*
> 
> Honestly, this is such a fluffy little thing I wrote for [certainshadesofred](http://archiveofourown.org/users/certainshadeofred/works) because I couldn't resist.
> 
> I'm sorry.

“Li, babe, wake up. Your mom's on the phone, she wants to know if we'll be there for lunch.” It was half past ten in the morning, and Liam was usually up by eight, but he'd stayed up late the night before, adamant on finishing this paper he'd been having trouble with _before I lose my flow, Zaynie. Besides we're spending the weekend at my parents' and I won't have time to do it_. Leaning against their bedroom door, phone in one hand, Zayn tried again, louder. “Li, wake up.” The curtains were still drawn, the room set in darkness despite the bright sun shining outside, and when he didn't get any reaction from his boyfriend, Zayn carefully walked over to the bed.

“Li. Wake up.” Taking a second to admire the sight before him – Liam was always adorable, but a sleeping Liam, snoring softly and cuddled around a pillow, was extra cute – Zayn reached out to gently shake Liam's shoulder. When he still wasn't successful, Zayn moved his hand to the stubble covering his boyfriend's jaw before leaning down to pepper kisses on Liam's lips. “Leeyum, wake up, sleepyhead.” He pressed his smile to Liam's _hot, so hot_ skin when he felt the boy stirring underneath the heap of blankets. Cradling his boyfriend's cheeks, phone long forgotten on the bedside table, Zayn watched as Liam struggled to take in his surroundings, eyelashes fluttering over tired eyes.

“Ugh Zed not now, I feel like shit.” Liam croaked, lips crackled and skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Zayn winced at the dryness he could hear in Liam's throat, his boyfriend's voice definitely hoarser than usual.

“I can tell babe, you're burning up.” Leaving his right hand over Liam's cheek, thumb brushing the feverish skin in comforting circles while Liam let out a deep sigh, pushing back into the pillows, Zayn picked up the phone. “Hello? Yeah, still me, Karen. I'm sorry, we're gonna have to call you back, I think Liam is sick.” Liam closed his eyes again, while the frantic voice of his mother, distorted through the tiny receiver, broke the silence of the room. Zayn chuckled in response. “No, no, don't worry, okay? Nothing bad. Probably just a cold. Yes, I'll take care of him, 'course I will. He's in good hands. Don't wait for us, alright? Love you too, see you soon, yeah?”

Throwing the phone on the other side of the bed, Zayn leaned down over the sick form of the man he loved and rubbed his nose over Liam's, their lips brushing in tender kisses. “Li. What do you need? I'm all yours, at your service. Just say the word.”

“St'p kissin' me, y're g'na be sick.” Liam mumbled, a smile lifting up his cheeks. “Though I got'a say I wouldn' mind a cuddle, 'm cold.” Nodding even though Liam couldn't see him, Zayn took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, giggling at Liam's disgruntled whine when he lifted the covers to slip under them. Spooning his boyfriend from behind, Zayn smiled when Liam sighed contentedly at the added warmth, gently pressing one last kiss on Liam's neck before falling asleep, his arms around Liam's waist and their fingers intertwined.

\---

He startled awake to his shrill ringtone two hours later with Liam pushing him away, his mind barely clear enough to understand the _get off, get away from me, get offffff, it's too hot in here_ Liam was repeating over and over. He rolled away, disoriented, and reached for his phone, the lit-up screen blinding him with an incoming call. _Karen calling._ Leaving the room with a “I'll bring you some water, babe, yeah?”, Zayn picked up, already focused on what to make for dinner because he was absolutely sure Liam's parents were on their way over.

“So tell me, when will you be here?” He answered the call with, looking into the cupboards for a packet of chicken noodle soup and a bowl. He hated instant food, but he didn't have time to properly cook right now, and Liam never minded anyway.

“In a couple of hours, and we're bringing you Beau! Liam's gonna be so excited, love.” Zayn listened patiently to Karen's ramblings, smiling every time he heard her giggle – she reminded him of her son in so many ways. Cradling the phone in one hand, he poured hot water over the dried soup – _ew_ –, and shamelessly took advantage of Karen telling her husband to _hurry up, Geoff, we should be on the road already_ to cut her off. “Okay. Just text me when you're here, I don't want to ruin the surprise. Hopefully he'll feel better by then. Gotta go, drive safe!!!”

Putting down the phone, Zayn stirred the soup for a while, before putting the bowl on a tray along with some toasts, a glass of water, and a glass of orange juice. Going back inside the room where he left the tray on the bedside table, he opened the curtains, sunlight brightly shining on Liam's tanned skin and bringing out the blonde in his hair and beard. He looked more alert, and his lips were turned down in a pout, his puppy dog eyes emphasizing the effect and hitting Zayn full force.

“Forget it.”

“Zayniiiiie pleaaaaase.”

Zayn sighed. He knew he was going to lose this battle, the whole point was to resist for as long as possible. “Liam. No way. I'm not feeding you.”

“But it's our anniversary tomorrow and we were supposed to be halfway to my parents' by now, I was looking forward to wining and dining you in the restaurant they got engaged in, and now I can't.” His voice was still hoarse, and his cheeks were red, his eyes feverishly bright in the sunlight. There was no way Zayn could resist him. There hadn't been an occasion, in the six years they'd known each other, where Zayn had been able to refuse him anything. His sisters always made fun of him for being _so whipped_ – and he had three, so that was a lot of teasing – but he was convinced they were secretly jealous of their relationship.

“Fine. But if you breathe a word about this to my sisters, you and I are done.”

–--

_We're here. Beau is in the car but he's getting impatient._

Zayn glanced down at Liam, who was slumped into their couch, his head on Zayn's lap and his gaze focused on _The Avengers_ , which they'd already seen a dozen times. He was mouthing every line, sometimes interrupted by a coughing fit that made Zayn wince every time. He'd been feeling better enough to take a shower after eating, but it had drained him of all of his leftover energy.

Pausing the movie, Zayn leaned down to rub his nose against Liam's, his eyes locked on his boyfriend's confused ones. “I have a surprise for you, babe. Please close your eyes, I'll be back in a minute.” Standing up and moving towards the front door, he looked back only to see a sniffling Liam do as he was told, covering his eyes in the most adorable way, like a kid on Christmas morning. Zayn's heart ached. He was so in love.

Once outside, Zayn hugged both Karen and Geoff, prompting them to make themselves at home. He picked Beau, a cute little labrador, from the car. He'd fell in love with the puppy the first time Karen had sent him a pic a month before. Liam loved dogs, and it had been the perfect gift, really.

Going back inside, he exchanged a smile with Liam's parents, who were looking fondly at their very much adult son acting like a five-year old, and kneeled before the couch, Beau still in his arms. He was about to tell Liam to open his eyes when Beau ruined the surprise and startled everyone with an excited bark.

“Is that...?” Liam lowered his hands, his eyes going wide with wonder. “A dog? Oh my god Zayn, you got us a dog?” _Us._ Liam's gaze fell upon his parents, grinning proudly on the other side of the living-room. “And you two were in on it? And you didn't tell me? Why didn't anybody tell me???” His voice cracked on the last word, and Zayn could almost feel the upcoming coughing fit, but nothing could tame Liam's excitement. “What's his name?” He wiggled his fingers, silently begging Zayn to give him the newest addition to their family.

Zayn complied, his empty hands finding a new place on Liam's thighs. “Beau. And he's all yours. Our dog, babe.”

“I love him, Zayn.” Liam whispered, eyes shining. He was snuggled up with Beau on the couch, his long fingers rubbing the dog's white fur, while the puppy licked all over his face. For a second, Zayn wished he could stay in the moment forever, but when he thought about a future with Liam holding their kid for the first time, he realised he had a lot to look forward to – so many more moments like these. “Thank you so much, baby. I love you.”

Zayn leaned towards his boyfriend, sealing their lips with a kiss. “Not as much as I love you, jaan. Happy anniversary.”


End file.
